


Black Lights and Nanobots

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Dark Humor, F/M, Geniuses, Gothic, Mocking, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: Request: So like what if Tom had a sister, and Robotnik kidnaps her so Tom could give up Sonic, so basically Robotnik and the reader fall for each other. And Tom and Sonic could rescue her. When they do they expect her to see her crying and scared but instead they walk in of them of kissing.
Relationships: Dr Robotnik/Original Female Character
Kudos: 14





	Black Lights and Nanobots

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed and not exactly what the requester asked for but I tried. I love the idea of Robotnik being with a cybergoth.

He swore he would never fall in love with anything other than his work. It was a promise he made a long time ago but fate tends to have other plans nowadays. He had lost one of his precious nanobots! It went offline and the signal was gone, so he was here at the last location it had shown up. He swore if the little blue bastard had found it and taken it, he was going to freak out!

His device dinged, the location of his tiny robot popped up on the screen. It was only a few blocks away. He wasted no time in running to its location. For a moment, Robotnik considered kicking in the door but he figured he would try and politely deal with this situation. He lifted his hand but the door opened before it he could knock, revealing the most amazing woman he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes were a bright red, black and red eye makeup matching the cyber locks and goggles on her head. Her red corset was lined with black steel bones. The black skirt had red-colored chains connected to the studded belt and his eyes were unable to look away from the red fishnet tights on her legs that led down to big black boots that were decorated with red symbols.

"Ah, you must be the owner of this little baby right here?" She asked, holding up the small robot of his, "He was torn open when I found him so I fixed him for you."

Robotnik looked at the nanobot when it was held out to him, "You knew it was a he?"

"Ah, that weird or something?"

"Not at all, Miss.....?"

"Jay." 

"Jay." His shocked expression turned into a smile as he extended his hand with an ill tone to his voice, "I'd very much like to have the little trouble maker back now if you'd be so kind."

"Of course, but he has to visit me every now and then. I've grown rather attached to the little guy." She smiled, not intimidated by his tone and his heart sped up. She looked like the perfect woman not to mention she knew the gender he had given his tiny creation. Robotnik always had words chosen to put others down but now, looking at this cyber styled woman before him, he couldn't think of any of them. He couldn't say a word. Thankfully, she spoke again, "Care to come in for some coffee? You look ready to drop dead on my porch."

"Coffee... Sounds wonderful. Thank you, kind woman." He rudely pushed past her and heard music playing in another room, one of his favorite songs actually. This dark place was full of computers and technology that was almost as good as his own, though it had more of a villainous touch to it. He was jealous yet took mental notes for his own place. For now, he needed to know more about this woman. He felt comfortable surrounded by the black walls and black lights lining the ceiling and floor.

"So," she sat a black mug of coffee down on the dark table for him then fixed her own, "I hear you're after my brother, Tom. What did he do now?"

"Excuse me? You know him?"

"He was always the favorite." She sipped her own cup of coffee, "Mommy loved him the most, it's good to see him being taken down a few levels."

"Indeed it is. He is getting in my way and I very much do not appreciate it! Not to mention, he has something that belongs to me... For the most part." The man took a sip of his coffee and found it was better than the kind he usually drank, "Holy crap on a cracker, this is good coffee. Dare I say it is as good as Agent Stone's!"

"Thank you! I love making it, the arsenic makes it taste amazing, don't you think?"

"The what now?"

"I'm joking."

"Ah. Jokes. Right." He supposed he deserved that after rudely pushing his way inside her house. He could take this woman hostage and use her against the infuriating cop that insisted on hiding the blue hedgehog from him. When she turned to open the cabinet and shuffle around for something, he dropped something in her coffee. He was using this woman to get what he needed.

"You know, you could have just asked me to come with you instead of ruining a perfectly good cup of coffee with some sort of unknown drug."

"And you could have just told me where your brother was, missy."

"Touche." She laughed, "If I knew, I'd tell you. I don't talk to him so your guess is as good as mine. He only comes to see me in life or death situations when he needs something. "

She sat down and motioned to the nanobot, discussing the virtual intelligence inside and Robotnik found it was very refreshing to talk to someone almost as smart as he was. 

Over the next few days, he visited her often with the tiny creation of his. This cybergoth, as she called herself, was extremely pleasant to be around. He had finally found someone who was interesting and was just as interested in him. They had grown close over these few days. He was rather shocked when she grabbed him by his face and kissed him passionately.

Robotnik looked into her eyes when she pulled away and saw the wicked smile cross her lips, "Well that was unexpected."

"Aren't you going to invite me to your place? I'd love to see your lair, it's only fair. You've seen mine, I'd like to see yours."

An hour later, he has her walking into his headquarters as he liked to call it. A smile graced her lips as her eyes gazed around. When Robotnik closed the door and locked it, Jay turned to face him with a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can't leave now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Doctor." Her wicked smile was back, "You going to put me in a cage next? Make me wear a collar?"

"Do not tempt me, pretty lady." He smirked, sending Tom a message through another nanobot, "The cage, we may need for other things."

Jay didn't expect her brother to actually come to try and rescue her. That was when things became complicated. Neither Tom nor Robotnik wanted to risk hurting her. Robotnik managed to talk her into staying out of the fight once things calmed down after everyone thought Sonic was done for. Tom pushed her to the side before she could be injured where she was forced to watch as the blue creature stood up and Robotnik was forced onto another planet through the ring. After the shock of what had just happened wore off, her brother took her into his arms.

"Jay... I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be safe."

"Why?"

"Because you're my sister. I still love you." Tom sighed, "I'm sorry for everything when we were growing up. I just want us to be a family without the jealousy. You think we can do that?"

With a defeated sigh, Jay just nodded and followed him, his wife, and the hedgehog to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
